


Rentday

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sasuke doesn't have to do this. Itachi never told him to, Sasuke came up with it all on his own but Itachi's not exactly going to tell him to stop. He looks forward to this every month





	Rentday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostyGooGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/gifts).



> This crazy idea is Ghosty's fault. Every ItaSasu I write from this point on... lay it at Ghosty's feet. Now my fault. nope this aint me

Itachi looked forward to the end of the month for one reason. While he had lots and lots of sex with the person that he loved. One day a month towards the end, he got _serviced_. There was no need for it but Sasuke insisted.

Itachi was not exactly fighting that too hard as it was. Why the hell would he fight this? How could he fight this? He loved this part of Sasuke that wanted to service him.

What Itachi meant by service was that his adorable younger brother would suck his cock as if he was being paid to do so. It knocked Itachi senseless every time. The reason that Sasuke did it was a funny one but there were no jokes when Sasuke was on his knees.

When Sasuke had moved into his place when he got into his college, Itachi had been expecting some fun times all around. The thing they never had while living at their parents Itachi finally had. Fucking privacy, privacy to fuck. However they wanted and wherever he wanted.

The sneaking around had been fun when they lived at their parents but it shaved years off their life expectancy as well. When Sasuke had applied for a college near to Itachi’s apartment he had been grateful.

He would never push Sasuke to apply near his place but when Sasuke had done it he had insisted that Sasuke move in with him. Why bother renting and his brother was right there? Offering a free place to crash and a large room?

Not that Sasuke ever slept in there. He slept with Itachi on that big comfortable bed he had splurged on the first pay check he had received. He could afford it. And Sasuke looked sexy wrapped up in Itachi’s high thread count sheets. Taking him apart was one of the best things about Itachi’s day or night.

Now this end of the month thing, it had started after their mother’s complaint to Sasuke after Sasuke had agreed to move in. Their mother bless her heart did not want Sasuke taking _‘advantage’_ of Itachi. She did not want Sasuke being lazy so he should get a little part time job and he should pay Itachi a bit of rent every month. Learn to support him.

Itachi had spent his entire life spoiling Sasuke, he was not exactly sure how he was supposed to stop. He was not in favour of stopping either. He was not on board with it but he had to admit that he lost to his mother’s demands.

Sasuke got the little part time job at his college like their mother wanted but the subject of rent? That was where this little game that Sasuke played really came out.

Every month Sasuke teased, tasted and played with Itachi until he was helpless to spilling into his mouth. It was hot, it was messy and it was everything that Itachi had not known he wanted. That was Sasuke’s rent. That was what he _paid_ to live in Itachi’s apartment. At least in Sasuke’s mind, that was the game he played.

Itachi would have let him stay for free. As it was, he did not take a cent of Sasuke money. But when Sasuke dropped to his knees in that way at the end of the month. Itachi let Sasuke blow his mind until his legs were weak and he called that rent.

X

The warm tongue that was teasing him had Itachi groaning he felt as though he was dying with every stroke of Sasuke tongue. “What’s the hurry?” He gritted as his hands sank into Sasuke’s hair. “You want it that badly?” He asked as Sasuke bobbed his head and ended up swallowing the tip of Itachi’s cock into his mouth. “Fuck.” Itachi sighed.

“Relax nii-san.” Sasuke whispered before he licked the trembling tip of Itachi’s cock. His tongue danced against the slit before he pressed a chaste kiss to it. “I know what I’m doing. I’ve been doing this for a long time.” Sasuke laughed softly. “Besides, this is my thing right now.” Itachi’s breath hitched as he watched Sasuke tuck his hair behind his ear before he resumed.

“You’re so good at this.” Itachi hissed as Sasuke tongue danced under the head of his cock. “So good.” Itachi breathed as he watched Sasuke’s mouth close over the head again. “The best.” Itachi whispered as Sasuke began to move and suck. “So good for me.”

Black eyes filled with amusement and lust flicked up at him before Sasuke’s eyes lowered and he swallowed making Itachi groan.

The bar counter was digging into his back as Sasuke knelt at his feet. The tight grip that Sasuke had on the base of his cock along with his other hand on Itachi’s thigh keeping him steady. Itachi was dying with the sensations. Sasuke’s mouth was so wet and warm around him. The way he bobbed on and off making sure to tease Itachi’s sensitive spots.

He knew all of them damn it to hell. Itachi had taught him way too hell. Itachi could not even be that mad about it. He was in heaven with every lick and slurp that came from Sasuke.

“Still with me?” Sasuke laughed from where he knelt. “That’s good, I’ll stop easing you into this. Let me earn my keep nii-san.”

“I keep te-ugh!” Itachi’s hands sank deep into Sasuke’s hair as his legs trembled and his sight faded into white. He had not cum but that was only grace that had saved him. Sasuke had swallowed him until his lips met his own hand. The feeling of Sasuke’s throat around his cock had Itachi’s legs weak.

If it were not for the bar counter behind him, he would be in trouble. If it were not for that, he would have fallen. Sasuke’s mouth was so hot, wet and tight. Itachi was gasping for air. His little brother was, honestly his little brother was too much Itachi could not cope!

“You’re so bad.” Itachi released the tight grip he had on Sasuke’s hair as between his legs Sasuke began to fuck his own throat on Itachi’s cock. “Did I raise such a naughty little brother? Is this the only way you can make yourself useful?” Itachi purred as Sasuke paused at the base of Itachi’s cock. Itachi could feel his cock flexing in the confines of Sasuke’s throat and he groaned. “You need to fuck your throat on your nii-san’s cock to be useful. Is that what it is Sasuke?”

Sasuke did not respond but Itachi’s fingers were sent to gripping tight in Sasuke’s hair once more as Sasuke met his gaze and started to swallow over and over again. The wet sound that escaped Sasuke, the groans that fell from Itachi’s lips until Sasuke pulled himself off his cock to gasp wetly against it as he gave small kitten licks to the head.

“This is how I show my gratitude Nii-san.” Sasuke purred as his tongue danced along Itachi’s slit. “Don’t you like it nii-san? Don’t you want me to show you how-“ A long slow lick that made Itachi close his eyes as his knees trembled. “Happy I am that I can live with you? Without a care, I can stay here as long as I want.” A soft nibble and nip to the tip of his cock as Itachi moaned hoarsely. “I’ve got to be dependable.” Sasuke whispered as his tongue licked his slit.

“Such a good job at it you’re doing.” Itachi gasped as Sasuke’s tongue ran from the underside of his cock all the way to his base. He hissed as Sasuke licked his length before he made the trip back up his cock. Pressed Itachi’s wet cock against his stomach, his dress shirt was ruined now as Sasuke licked his way back up.

“Gotta show how good I am.” Sasuke whispered. “Gotta show my nii-san my appreciation. Earn my keep.” Sasuke whispered before he sucked the head of Itachi’s cock back into his mouth.

“You’re so good.” Itachi whispered. “So good Sasuke.” He choked as Sasuke bobbed his way wetly halfway. “The best.” He hissed as Sasuke went past that and kept going. Itachi was close to cumming and Sasuke’s throat was not doing him any favours. “ Fuck!” Sasuke took the entire of his cock in his mouth and down his throat.

Itachi’s knees weakened and he bent forward slightly when Sasuke’s nose pressed against his groin. He was a goner but it was to be expected. Itachi groaned hoarsely as he began to cum in Sasuke’s mouth and down his throat. His little brother knelt passively his fingers balled in Itachi’s shirt as Itachi trembled and his hips gave small jerks against Sasuke’s mouth.

“God.” Sasuke whispered after he choked when he pulled back. Itachi’s fingers were reluctant to let him pull away. “Well then.” Sasuke sounded proud of himself as he gasped wetly. “Good as usual.” Itachi watched Sasuke pull further away and wipe at his cum covered lips.

“I think I lost some of my vision.” Itachi joked hoarsely as he let himself slid down until he was sitting on his floor. “Damn.” He muttered as he glared at his pants still tangled around his ankles. His cock was lying limp and wet against his thigh. With a sigh he kicked his pants off as he sighed. “I need a shower.”

“I need a drink.” Sasuke laughed as he rubbed at his throat. “Want one too?”

“After the shower.” Itachi dragged Sasuke over until his little brother was lying across him. “And only if we are doing it in bed.”

“And people say I’m the spoiled one.” Sasuke laughed as he angled himself for a kiss. Itachi met it hungrily savouring the taste of Sasuke and himself. ‘Rent day’ was honestly the best.

**Author's Note:**

> We continue my habit of writing ItaSasu smut with transaction blowjobs lmao


End file.
